¿Que fue de la bufanda roja?
by Alo-chan
Summary: Las leyendas se cuentan a lo largo de las murallas. Sin embargo se murmura en la oscuridad que mucho antes incluso antes que la era de Wan, las grandes murallas de Ba Sing Se hallaban ahí, escondiendo en sus cimientos una historia tanto suya como de la humanidad, aquellas que por las alas de la libertad fueron liberadas.


**Disclaimer:** Tanto la leyenda de korra como Shingeki no Kyojin, no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores Bryke e Isayama, y esta historia fue creada con únicos fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Pues esto es algo que se me veía ocurriendo hace mucho pero no sabia como plasmarlo, jaja creo que en este fic hice solo un vago intento. en fin espero qu les guste n.n

Igual cabe recalcar que no tomen en cuenta el hilo de estas historias puesto que por ser crossover algunas cosas se salen un tanto del hilo de la historia pero pues no soy la creadora de ninguno xD

* * *

 **¿Qué fue de la bufanda roja?**

 _Por: Alo-chan._

.

.

En los tiempos antiguos, mucho antes del avatar. Incluso antes, se dice, de los sabios leones tortuga, lo que quedaba de la humanidad se veía refugiada en inmensos muros, resguardados de la amenaza titán. Existían sin embargo, una raza, un clan. Los Ackerman, letales como ningunos, fieles, sin embargo solo a unos elegidos

El soplar del viento a su alrededor, parecía tocarle una triste melodía cuyos acortes se ondeaban con su sentir, cantaban como coros a su pena. Con un taradeos en su quebrada voz, se mecía en esa sinfonía de vientos, hiciera frio o no, ahí estaría por un largo rato, de depender suyo, para siempre.

-Está bien, Eren… puedes descansar ahora –Musitaba en susurros

-Fuera como fuese... gracias por ponerme esta bufanda roja – Su voz siempre llena de fuerza, valor, coraje e incluso algunas veces difícil de interpretar. Ahora se quebraba cuan frágil pluma de cristal, cuyos pedazos flotaban y se desvanecían en polvo junto al viento.

Sus manos se abrazaban con fuerza y temblorosas de su alrededor, brillantes gotas saladas caían y eran absorbidas por la tela, sola, para mí misma, olvidada y envueltas en el rojo manto que le brindaba la protección de aquella bufanda yacía frente aquella fría piedra que sobresaltaba en la tierra, donde tallado estaba su nombre. Eren Jaeguer.

Deslizo los dedos por la fría textura de la piedra, mientras que pos su rostro deslizaba la fría caricia de una lágrima. Como si fuese correspondida ese rose de sus dedos, el viento soplo a sus espaldas y el grito de las aves le hiso levantar la vista. Mas haya fuera de las murallas ellas viajarían. Recordó entonces de nuevo en él, los sueños que acumulo a su lado, las ansias de libertad. Y entonces entendió.

-¡Eren! –Exclamo volteando de vuelta a su tumba, ese era su deseo, lo fue siempre. Eren era libertad, aquel uniforme que antes y ahora ella portaba lo gritaba fuertemente. Las alas de la libertad. Él era la libertad y ella sus alas.

Y al igual que como un ave protegiendo a sus pichuelos con el refugio de sus alas, ella le protegería a él, ese era su objetivo, el único en realidad. Lo único que anhelaba y quería. Pero no pudo cumplir esa única promesa.

Nuevamente sentía su alma arder en el fuego de su miseria

–No pude salvarte. –Rabia coraje y sufrir en esas tres palabras, que le desgarraban en lo más profundo del alma, resonaban y desaparecían en el tiempo junto al sonido de su llanto, convirtiéndose solo en el eco de un recuerdo.

Para ella una Ackerman, el no poder salvar a aquel por quien daría su vida, aquel único ser para ella, el que merecía su devoción, su total fidelidad. Como si un puñal se clavase en su estómago, dio un quejido y lo apretó con fuerza bajando lentamente hasta el suelo, las rodillas contra su rostro cubrían su llanto y su vergüenza.

El viento soplo nuevamente, esta vez iba como de ida y vuelta, como su un tornado estuviese cerca, algo inusual, miro al cielo y la bufanda en su cuello perdió su amarre escapándose de su persona. Mikasa abrió los ojos como platos y estiro la mano tanto como le fue posible. Había perdido a Eren, no podía permitirse perder su único recuerdo pero junto con el viento se escapó de sus manos.

-¡No! –Grito angustiada, el viento era demasiado y sus cabellos se agitaban contra su rostro. Como pudo lo hiso a un lado, mirando a ambos lados, entonces ahí lo vio, siendo golpeado contra el viento la bufanda se aferró a aquella gran roca que ella conocía, aquella que bloqueaba la entrada al muro María.

Se quedó mirando expectante un momento, el mensaje había llegado. ¿Cómo es que siempre lograba hacer eso en ella? Siempre que parecía rendirse el la hacía recuperar la esperanza, la fuerza y la visión.

-Terminare la misión… lo hare por ti. –Susurro frente a la gran roca tomando entre sus dedos la bufanda. –Tu recuerdo, tu legado, me encargare de no olvidarlo. –Dijo con firmeza a la nada, envolvió su cuello nuevamente con el rojo y suave roce de la tela y dio media vuelta a paso firme, sin ya mirar atrás.

Su apellido, su firmeza. Fría fuerza incomprensible para muchos, clara quizá solo para ello mismos. Los Ackerman, casi perros fieles en el mejor sentido de la palabra, sangre de fuego, viva como tal, capaces de sacrificar su vida misma por la de los demás o por la de ese alguien especial a quien entregan su alma misma.

Sim embargo al igual que el fuego se consume el apellido Ackerman se extinguió. Muchos siglos en el futuro hasta ahora, es solo un recuerdo, mucho siglos adelante, muchas historias por detrás, guerras, muerte y vida. Un fin, y la luz de un nuevo comienzo en un mismo mundo. Agua, tierra fuego, aire. El equilibro del mundo es sobrellevado por una única persona, espíritu y humano, el avatar. Ahora llevando el nombre de Korra, un espíritu indomable, energía y vitalidad cuan ninguna.

Korra la mujer valiente y a la ve frágil flor marina que él amaba, cuyo nombre en esta nueva historia, este mundo, seria leyenda.

Mako lo sabía, lo supo en el instante que la vio, mas haya de verla en el instante que la sintió cuan era, la admiro. Aquella que sin hacer nada más que ser quien era, lograba abrirle los ojos a un mundo que el desconocía, un mundo que funcionaba como debía, el mundo que debía ser.

Alguien como el que había visto la oscuridad y sobrevivido a esta, protegiendo a su hermano, su sangre de ese frio mundo, sabía que ella era la luz que iluminaba ese lugar, sus demonios y los del mundo. A ella consagro su amor y entera fidelidad. Y si bien, el amor de los ojos azules, el calor de su cercanía, el suave aroma de su piel, no serían para él. Eso no importaba.

-Te cuidare la espalda… y siempre lo hare –Dijo hacia ella en el momento que sabía que la había perdido, perdido en un solo sentido, ella no sentía lo que él. Su amor pertenecía a alguien más.

Sin embargo no importaba que la protegería, seria fiel, ella tenía toda su devoción. Sangre fría, sangre de fuego fiel solo a una, fiel solo al Avatar.

A la luz del nuevo porta, que marcaba una nueva era, la era de Korra. A lo lejos la veía marchar, ella la única mujer para él. Ella sostenía la mano de aquella otra persona importante, dolía ver el amor en su mirar, dolía sentir esperanzas en su interior desvanecerse. Mas solo quería verla feliz.

Se tragó el amor, se tragó el orgullo dejando tan solo admiración, por ella por su decisión, por seguir siendo quien era y sucumbir ante el amor. Respiro profundo y lento, tomando entre sus manos aquella bufanda, dada de la mano de su padre justo antes de morir, protegiendo a quien más amaba, protegiendo a su familia, roso sus dedos por la tela y dando una vuelta alrededor de su cuello se abrigo con ella. ¿Cuántos años aquella prenda tendrá?

Un pensamiento efímero y vago surco su mente, rio a lo bajo por la respuesta igualmente pasajera que respondió en su cabeza, el recuerdo que su abuelo le había dado a su padre y anteriormente fue igual por generaciones. Son curiosa las cosas vagas que piensas en momentos importantes. Susurro en su mente. ¿Una anestesia a su perdida talvez? No lo sabía y tampoco importaba.

Miro hacia adelante, una vida le esperaba y tenía trabajo que hacer. A paso firme y sin mirar atrás siguió su camino entre las luces de la ciudad, su ciudad, su propia libertad.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Y pues aqui acabamos, espero les haya gustado y que genial ser la primera aportación en español en Crossover de estas geniales anime/manga y cartoon xD

Jaja comentarios son bienvenidos! n.n Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
